


The Emu

by roguefaerie



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: To freedom. With an emu.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Emu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekhyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/gifts).



Jason is recounting yet another story of his being the essential Florida Man. Of course he is.

Eleanor and Tahani exchange a look: _Let’s get out of here._. At least, they’re both pretty sure that that’s the plan, except that Chidi is between them, Jason, and the way out of here.

They need a distraction.

“And that’s the story of how I learned what an emu was,” Jason says.

“Janet! Emu!” Eleanor yells.

Big. Distracting. An easy fix.

The emu appears instantly, barrelling straight for Jason. He runs, one long, “Daaaamn,” echoing behind him.

Eleanor and Tahani are home free.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone familiar with Florida, this prompt was just too funny, I had to. I hope you like this. :)


End file.
